


The Altar Boy / Done

by BlueVelvet_39



Series: Malec2019andon [11]
Category: LoveisLove - Fandom, malec - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Forgiveness, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVelvet_39/pseuds/BlueVelvet_39
Summary: 🖤





	1. Chapter 1

Magnus was doing what he did every Sunday after church after everyone left for the night. His father trusted him to do his job and lock up, which he did and was on his way to his car when he heard behind him a familiar voice than a lot of laughing from other people.

"Hey, altar, boy."

Magnus rolled his eyes before turning to look at Alec Lightwood and his gang of idiots.

"What do you want?"

"What do I want?"

"That's what I asked."

Alec walked up to Magnus and hit him in the stomach.

"I want you to disappear off the face of the earth not to be seen or heard from ever."

Then Alec hit him a few more times. Then it wasn't fun anymore, so Alec and his friends left. After they left the church, Magnus set up and sat back against his car. He needed to rest and clean up before going home. He sat there, thinking about how this all started. 

{ Alec and Magnus were once good friends. They were at a party. It was their last Jr party before they went to high school. They were drinking and having fun. They were the only two out by the fire still while everyone else was in the house. They were sitting in a big lounge chair made for two, it seemed. They were talking than Alec looked at Magnus talking about something. Then Magnus got quiet, and they look at each other for a moment and then it happened. Magnus kissed Alec. At first, Alec wanted it until he heard some people coming out of the house. He pushed Magnus away from him and hit him in his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alec asked, then hit him again and left. }

Now every time Alec could get to Magnus, he would, and it never ended well for him. Magnus got up and got into his car. He got some face wipes out of his book bag. Magnus started carrying them after Alec got to him a few times so he could clean up before someone could see Alec's handy work. He didn't know why he covered up what Alec did to him. He just did. 

///

Alec told the guy's to go that he was going to walk home, which was not that far. So they left, and Alec stayed in the dark where no one could see him. He watched Magnus trying to pull himself up after resting for a few against his car. Alec watched as Magnus got in his car and cleaned himself up as much as he could. Alec never hit Magnus in his face ever again. After seeing Magnus the next day with a black eye. Alec hated himself, but he didn't want people to know he had those thoughts about guys.

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus was sitting in class working when he heard some low whispers and some laughing. Magnus looked up to see Alec and his brother Jace looking at him and laughing. Magnus rolled his eyes at them. Alec saw it and started to jump up, but his brother stopped him. Magnus looked at Alec and shook his head. Then he went back to doing his work. After Jace looked away, Alec looked over to Magnus. Alec didn't expect Magnus to look up when he did. Magnus looked up right into Alec's eyes. Alec turned away from him, but Magnus already saw Alec looking. Magnus couldn't be what he just saw. Alec was looking at him without hate in his eyes. But now that Magnus saw it, it would be ten times worse for him. After school, Magnus was by his car. He could feel Alec and his brother staring at him. Magnus was waiting for the beat down that was coming, but it never did. It made Magnus worry.

~~~

Magnus was putting up the hymnals in the bookshelf when he heard something behind him. Then he was grabbed and pushed against the bookshelf. It was Alec by himself, and he had hate in his eyes. Alec grabbed Magnus and pulled him to the floor. He got on top of him and raised his fist to hit him.

"Alec, don't, please."

"Why?" Alec yelled at Magnus.

Magnus looked back at Alec.

"Because I love you, Alec."

Alec started shaking and crying.

"How could you after the hell I put you in?" Alec asked Magnus.

"I never stopped loving you, Alec. I have loved you way before our first kiss."

Alec looked at Magnus. Magnus put his shaking hand on Alec's face. 

"I thought you were ready then, but I was wrong, and I'm sorry, Alec. But I can see it now, your ready Alec. Ready to let people see the real you."

Alec had already put his hand down and was looking deep into Magnus' eyes. They kissed, then Alec pulled back.

"I'm so sorry, Magnus," Alec said as he jumped up and ran out of the church. 

~~~

Magnus looked for Alec the next day, and Friday at school, but didn't see him. Magnus walked over to Alec's sister.

"Izzy, where is Alec?"

"Do you care, Magnus?"

Magnus looked at her.

"Yes, Izzy, I do."

"Alec is gone. He moved away."

"What?"

"Alec is gone, and he won't be back. But he asked me to give you this if you came asking about him."

Izzy gave Magnus a card and a small box.

"You do care about him even after what he put you through all these years."

"Yes, Izzy. I won't stop."

"I'm sorry, Magnus."

Magnus took the gift and card home. Magnus opened the card and read the note inside.

{Magnus, I'm so sorry, and I can't say this enough to you. I have loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you. And I will always. But we need to be apart from each other to heal and move on. Let me do this for us, please. Don't try to contact me in any way, please. Go live your life and be happy Magnus. Also, I got this gift for you after we kissed for the first time, and I hurt you so badly. There was never a good time to give it to you. Good Bye Magnus.}

Magnus opened the box and let out a big gasp.

"Alec."

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	3. Chapter 3

Five Year's Later  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After high school and some college, and relationship after relationship that didn't last Magnus, moved on again as Alec wanted him to move on. Magnus moved to Los Angeles. Beaches and sun for days. He loved swimming and checking out the store's, even the street art from art pictures to dance.

Tristan walked over to Magnus and looked at him. Tristan was the first person Magnus talked to when he hit the beach for the first ever. And they have been friends ever since. 

"Magnus, why don't you come work with me? I know Tom is looking for more Lifeguards."

Magnus looked at Tristan.

"Okay."

"Right on."

So Magnus did all the class, and training he needed for the job. He was put on watch with a training partner that weekend. He was to show Magnus how they did things around there. Tristan told Magnus his trainer could be grumpy because he likes to be by himself. 

"Well, Magnus, as soon as your training here is over here. You can work in your tower by your self. Or you can partner up for a while," The boss Tom told Magnus.

Magnus nodded.

"You will be working the Pride Tower today because that's where your trainer is today," Tom said.

"Okay, that's fine with me," Magnus said, "I love that tower."

Magnus was dropped off at his tower and started up. He heard someone coming to meet him. Magnus stopped the minute he heard that people speak and looked up.

"Hi, my name is ..." They said and stopped when they saw who it was.

"Alec," Magnus said.

They looked at each other.

But Alec was the one that regained his senses first and pushed everything to the back of his mind.

"Okay, there's a lot to learn, so let's get started."

Magnus didn't know what to say or do, so he did the same and got to work. Alec left Magnus at the tower and walked the beach some because he needed to be away from what was at the tower. Magnus was looking out on the water when Alec made it back. They watched each other as Alec walked up and went into the tower. Alec grabbed the bullhorn and came out.

"We need to start closing this part of the beach now. We need to make sure everyone is gone before we leave."

"Okay," Magnus said.

Alec put the bullhorn to his mouth.

"This part of the beach closes in 15 minutes. Everyone must leave now. Thank you."

Everyone started packing their things and getting their kids ready to go home. Magnus looked at Alec, who was watching the water to make sure everyone was coming out. Magnus looked out on the beach to makes sure people were leaving and not fighting or anything. Alec looked over at Magnus. He wanted to touch him, to feel his hot skin on his. Alec shook that from his head.

"This part of the beach will be closed in five minutes. Everyone must go. Thank you, and have a nice evening."

Magnus jumped a little and Alec saw it but didn't say anything.

~~~

Now everyone was gone. It was Magnus, and Alec left. They were closing the tower when Tristan pulled up. 

"Need a ride, Mag's?"

Magnus smiled. Alec was watching them.

"Sure."

Magnus looked at Alec.

"Are we done?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah."

They looked at each other. 

"You coming Mag's?" Tristan asked.

Magnus turned to him and smiled.

"Yeah."

BVPF: BVFF

{TBC} 

What do you think of this ch.? 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


	4. Chapter 4

Alec came into the central tower after Magnus. Magnus went to the showers before Alec got in the locker room. So he didn't know he was in there. So Alec went to the showers too. As soon as he walked in he stopped. Magnus was nake with hot steamy water running down he body. Alec had to put his towel in front of him, so he could walk by without Magnus seeing what he was doing to him.

~~~

Magnus needed a shower so as soon as he got into the locker room, he headed for it right away. He pulled off his shorts and dropped them in a bag to take home and wash. Then got in the first shower place there. A few minutes later, he felt someone watching him. Magnus looked up and saw Alec walking by and got in a shower spot about five showers down. Magnus watched Alec's body as he moved, and let the water run down it as he showered.

"Hey, Magnus you in there?" Tristan asked.

Alec looked up right into Magnus' eyes. 

"Hey, Magnus?" Tristan yelled.

Magnus and Alec keep eye contact for a moment until Magnus looked away and answer.

"Yeah, I'll be right out."

Magnus shower then turned the water off and left. When Alec got back to the locker room, Magnus and his friend were gone.

~~~

Tristan talked Magnus into going to get a drink before going home. Magnus needed a drink after the day he had. A little later, Tristan asked Magnus if he could get away back that he would owe him big time. Magnus smiled.

"Sure, and yes, you owe me."

"Thanks."

Magnus was at the bar when he saw Alec come in and sat at the bar. He ordered a drink and was looking around. Magnus didn't want to, but he didn't trust anyone else. Magnus went over to Alec.

"Magnus."

Alec looked at him.

Magnus looked at him.

"Alec, could you drop me off at my place? I would ask someone else, but I don't trust anyone here, but you."

"What happen to your friend?"

"He left with someone."

Alec didn't say anything.

"You don't have too. I'll ask some..."

"No, I'll take you."

"Okay, thanks."

~~~

Alec and Magnus didn't talk other than how to get to his place.

"Well, this is me."

"Okay."

Magnus looked at Alec.

"See you tomorrow?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, bye, Magnus."

"Bye, and Thanks again."

Magnus got out and walked up to his door. He was trying to get in, but he was shaking too bad. Alec came up behind him.

"You kept it."

Magnus turned to Alec. Alec walked up to Magnus and picked up the little charm he left him when he left so long ago. It was on a necklace that Magnus had around his neck. Alec was looking at it, and then he looked up into Magnus' eyes.

"Yes, I did."

Alec and Magnus moved closer together.

"Do you still love me?"

"Yes, that has not changed, Alec."

"Okay."

Alec kissed Magnus.

"I still love you too."

~~~

Three years later  
\-------------------  
"Magnus."

"Yes, Alec."

"Marry me, Magnus."

"What?"

"Marry me?"

"Yes, yes, Alec."

The End,

BVPF: BVFF

What do you think of this ch.? 

On Twitter @ BlueVelvet78.

On IG @ Bvpanfandom and bvpanfamdom

[**Please, like my Fanfic, comment, bookmark for more, and share. Thank you, BV.**]

I hope you enjoy my stories. If there are any mistakes, forgive me. Thanks, BV.


End file.
